


【双豹组】Cream

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Killchalla [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: pwp 奶油play 没逻辑





	【双豹组】Cream

“你能不能好好吃东西？”

埃里克把奶油挤得满手都是，故意伸长舌头从指缝向上舔到指尖，又把手指伸进嘴里，模仿着口交的动作来回抽插着，还特意发出“嗯嗯”的陶醉声。

“不能。”

埃里克继续舔着手上的奶油，眼睛却不离开特查拉，像猫舔爪子一样舔着手心，还歪着头向下舔起了手腕，舌头色情的挑动着。满满的性暗示。

特查拉被他弄地烦躁起来，埃里克故意发出的声响吸引着他的注意力，让他无法集中注意力批阅文件。特查拉最后还是没沉住气，把手头的夹子合上丢到了一边。

“你想干什么？”

埃里克奸计得逞地凑到特查拉身边，从后面环住瓦坎达的国王陛下，把指尖的奶油抹到特查里耳后，在特查拉不满地转头时又伸出舌头舔掉。

舌尖摩擦皮肤的声音清楚地传入耳朵，埃里克又把丰厚的嘴唇压在耳后，双唇碾压着蹭到特查拉的耳廓上。

“吃掉你。”

特查拉被耳边放大的呼气激地不轻易的颤了一下，埃里克的轻笑声又咯咯地传了进来。刚想拒绝这个无理的堂弟，就被压在转椅椅背上，转了过去。

埃里克跪在特查拉的两腿之间，伸手去解特查拉长袍的扣子，解开一颗嘴唇就立刻覆上裸露出来的肌肤，留下一大片水渍。扣子终于全部解开，埃里克吻上了特查拉腹部的伤疤，他留下的。

埃里克每次做爱都会反复亲吻那条伤疤，但特查拉知道他不是在愧疚给自己的伤害，只是在陶醉地欣赏：那是他曾征服特查拉的勋章，那是专属于他的印记。

特查拉本想告诉他如果那天不是自己心软下不去手，怎么会有这条疤，但他还是忍住了。他想给这条无家可归又领地意识极强的小豹子多留一些尊严。

埃里克抱起全裸的特查拉，把他放在巨大的办公桌上，本想手一挥把桌上的杂物推到一边，但伸出的手划了一半停住了——特查拉在瞪着他。好吧，为了不让堂兄生气不给自己操了，埃里克乖乖地过去把东西归拢到一边，随后又讨赏似的把脸在特查拉的脖子上乱蹭。

埃里克拿起奶油，在特查拉胸前挤起来。一条短横画在胸肌上方，竖线划过乳头在腹肌上方拐弯，奶油再次滴在乳头上向右移动，E。又是一条竖线纵贯特查拉的左胸，剩下的弧线在乳沟之中凹陷进去，R。随手在右胸上挤出一条竖线，I。最后一条竖线再次经过特查拉右侧的褐色的小乳头，两道小斜线在乳头上交汇，K。

ERIK。埃里克满意地欣赏起自己的作品。

“我的。”埃里克伏在特查拉身体上方，舌头直伸进特查拉的嘴唇里翻搅，毫无章法地胡乱搅动着特查拉的舌头，像个野兽一样又吸又咬。把特查拉干燥的嘴唇吻水淋淋的，又开心地印下一个响亮的吻。

特查拉并没有为此乱了呼吸，依然像个国王一样冷静，黑珍珠似的眼睛看向埃里克，伸手把埃里克额前的脏辫顺到脑后，按着埃里克的脑袋向下移动。

特查拉的阴茎已经半勃了，但埃里克并不打算管它。他眼前还有一道更美味的大餐等着他享用：

特查拉巧克力色的肌肤在奶油的衬托下更显光泽，像一块甜腻的布朗尼引诱着人上前品尝。奶油因为体温的加热晕开，滴落积在乳沟之间，特查拉的乳头因为受凉而充血挺立起来，顶开奶油的遮掩露出小小的乳尖。

埃里克把脸埋进特查拉的乳沟，舌头顺着奶油滴落的反方向舔上去，又转头含住特查拉的乳头，牙齿咬住轻轻拉扯，又打着圈把周围的奶油一一舔净，舔得特查拉的胸膛到处都是奶油和唾液的黏腻痕迹。

头向下移，特查拉的阴茎已经因为胸前的刺激而勃起，埃里克拿起奶油又挤满了特查拉的柱身和双球。特查拉的阴茎因为受凉而弹动了一下，还没等特查拉抗议出口，埃里克就一口含了进去。

粗大的阴茎填满了埃里克的口腔，过多的奶油填不进嘴里，堆积在了埃里克嘴边，像是已经射出来的精液。埃里克搅动舌头，用舌尖刺戳着特查拉的马眼，引得特查拉粗喘着抓住自己的头发。

埃里克放开嘴里美味的“巧克力棒”，把嘴唇移动到特查拉的双球上，舌头挑逗地拨动，撅着嘴把卵蛋吸进嘴里，又吹着气把它吐出去。

来不及舔净的奶油顺着会阴流下去，流过特查拉的后穴，被收缩着吸进了穴内。埃里克看着特查拉的后穴自己收缩着吃起多余的奶油，感觉下腹一紧又硬了几分。抬起特查拉的腿扛到自己肩上，手上挤满奶油探向特查拉的穴口，指尖在穴口的褶皱上打着转，指尖徘徊着刺戳着穴口就是不进去。

“快点进来。”

特查拉催促道，用脚踝去踢埃里克的脑袋。作为一国之君，特查拉并不介意做性爱中的承受方，瓦坎达的平等观念让他觉得如果是你情我愿的性爱，无论是哪一方都没什么问题。但这不代表他喜欢埃里克无休止地、像在逗猫一样的逗弄他。

好吧，炸毛了。埃里克把涂满奶油的手指当作润滑，伸了进去。

特查拉紧得要命，无论他们之前做过多少次，埃里克每次扩张都觉得自己在给男人破处。但他并不打算温柔对待这个捅过自己一刀的男人，随便抽了几下就插进了第二根手指。

特查拉难耐地动了动抬高的腿，埃里克几次都擦过了他的敏感点，不好意思说出口的他收缩着后穴催促着埃里克。埃里克对特查拉的小动作了然于心，加进了第三根手指扭动着向更深处扩张，但就是迟迟不肯压上能让特查拉颤抖的那个点。

反复地撩拨直到特查拉的喘息声越来越大，埃里克才终于拔出手指把阴茎抵在了穴口。

“我进来了哦，堂兄。”

特查拉受够了这个不断试图挑起他羞耻心的党弟，双腿夹住埃里克的身体向前拽。

“快点，不然我找别人了。哈啊……”

埃里克的阴茎破开紧缩的括约肌挺进特查拉的直肠，连根没入直直得撞上特查拉的敏感点上。特查拉为突然填满的穴道发出一阵惊呼，双手胡乱地摸索刚抓住埃里克的胳膊，就被激烈的抽插顶得颠簸起来。

埃里克根本不想用什么技巧，他只想用蛮力操哭这个一直养尊处优处于上位的兄长，让他失神地求饶，让他依赖上自己的阴茎。埃里克把全身的力气都集中在小腹上大开大合地操干着，每一次都抽出到只剩龟头留在穴内再狠狠地操进去，特查拉大声呻吟着，身下的桌子被顶得摇摇晃晃，桌角上的杯子不断地向外蹭着几乎就要掉下去。

面对面地姿势让埃里克得以欣赏自己沉于情欲中的兄长，特查拉温润的眼睛因为性爱爽得半眯了起来，像只慵懒的黑猫一样伸出舌头舔着自己的嘴唇，又咬住自己的下唇堵住过于羞耻的呻吟。一想到一国之君正在自己身下承欢，埃里克感觉自己又涨大的几分，低下头去咬特查拉的下唇，禁止他压抑自己声音的恶行。

一时间满房间都充斥着睾丸打到臀上的啪啪声还有两人低吼的粗喘，特查拉的双腿打着摆子几乎要从埃里克的肩上滑下，埃里克一把抓过，凑到嘴边舔吻着特查拉和身材相比过于纤细的脚踝，舔过特查拉的脚心，在他敏感地想要收腿躲开时又蛮横地紧握住，把特查拉的脚趾含进口中，舌尖滑过特查拉的指缝，直视特查拉的双眼要他看着自己的所作所为。

特查拉从来没想到埃里克有这种性癖，无论是触觉还是视觉上都受到了极大的刺激，后穴猛地收缩，在埃里克最后几下冲撞敏感点时低吼着射了出来。高潮带来的后穴收缩让埃里克也在难以忍耐，几乎是同时射进了特查拉的穴道。

“哈啊。”埃里克抽出自己的阴茎，手指抹了抹特查拉射在自己小腹上的精液，用舌头卷走咂着嘴品尝，“美味。”

特查拉直起身，后穴的白浊流出来和腿上残留的奶油乱七八糟的糊作一团，惊讶地看着桀骜难驯的堂弟在自己脚边单膝跪下，托起自己的一条小腿，几乎是虔诚地在自己脚背上印下一吻。

“我亲爱的国王陛下。”


End file.
